


(1)+ New Message!

by dormant_bender



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multimedia, No Dialogue, Post-Break Up, Sexting, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: Rafael plans on dealing with the result of his break-up by talking with his best friend, Neymar, though it doesn't quite go down as he expected. Texting strangers isn't so bad though, especially when they're tall, blond, and German.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this would be a little fun to play around with, even though making the texts and then sizing it perfectly was difficult. But nonetheless.. Lmao

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once they get to know each other a little better, I'm gonna say this'll turn into a sexting fic and then having them eventually meet in person. Hehehehe.
> 
> (( I won't be updating this very often though since it's just a fun little fic, I'm still trying to finish my current fics D: ))


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to keep remaking these multiple times and then i forgot to change the times at the top D: 
> 
> so let's pretend it says 'PM' instead of 'AM' ;)

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it sucks because i have to use the ios7 generator from google to make these and i have to repeatedly 'like' and 'un-like' with fb to do so D: 
> 
> talk about annoying af lmao
> 
> but i hope you've enjoyed this little bit xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAFA IS A MAJOR FUCK BOY, I'M JUST SAYIN'.
> 
> you know how fuck boys are, always pushing boundaries and being hella annoying. that is rafa, literally rafa. lmao

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are moving kinda slow, i guess? but let's just say, there IS mutual attraction here. and i guess this bit kinda hinted at that? *winkwink*
> 
> also: i was thinking about adding texts between ney and rafa, too? to kinda show what he's like talking to him and maybe even bring up marc? :p yay or nay? <3 x
> 
> sorry if the texts are hella short by the way. i don't really know how much to type out before it becomes a hassle to read, but i can try to make them a little bit longer?


	4. Chapter 4

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rafa is still a fuck boy but actually has a heart, while marc is just a sweet little cupcake that is all sunshine all the time 
> 
> (( I read all your comments, I promise, I just haven't gotten around to responding to them all yet !! But thank you so much~ You're all perf xx ))

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't you just love awkward misunderstandings? i know i do. lmao


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's have two updates today? for seemingly no reason?
> 
> also: explicit language. (( the fuck boys are cussing machines when they're together, hella unattractive imo. lmao ))

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know if there's anything specific you wanna see in this? 
> 
> as always: thank you all for being so sweet <3 x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is extra long-ish, i think? and i had to remake it a few times since the site i use wouldn't let me make it all on one template? so fml. lmao
> 
> but hopefully the grammar that's supposed to be right is right and everything else~~ also: i mean, there's some sexting, not that you're excited about it or anything. ;D (( but if you don't wanna read it, you can just skip the second text box since that's all pretty much sexting ))

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are they together? are they just messing around? i have no idea. i'm not even sure myself. lmao <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo~ if you're wondering what marc is saying at the beginning, listen to [THIS SONG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WQMBv2deYQ) since this is what he's listening to :p and the song rafa sent marc was [THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzS61Jennkw)
> 
>  
> 
> here are the lyrics to the parts of the song marc sings so you don't have to google translate that part:
> 
>  
> 
> _manchmal träum' ich nur von Dir_ \-- sometimes i dream only of you  
>  _Denn ich wär heut so gern bei dir_ \-- i would love to be with you today  
>  _Und ich glaub ich fänd es cool wenn du mir gehörst_ \-- and i think it would be cool if you were mine  
>  _Bitte schreib wenn es dich gibt_ \-- write back if you exist  
>  _Jeden Tag unterwegs und ich seh' viele Girls, Aber Baby ey ich find dich nicht_ \-- everyday i see girls on the road but, baby, i don't find you  
>  _Baby warte nicht so lange, denn ich bin nicht gerne alleine_ \-- baby, don't take too long, because i don't like being alone  
>  _Deshalb hätt' ich gerne dich an meiner Seite_ \-- that's why I'd like you by my side

  
  


 

  


 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marc's song means something just so you know~~ and yes, mats was hella thirsty otl in this part. i mean, who wouldn't be when it comes to rafa tbh? :p 
> 
> hope you enjoyed :) x


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said something about Mats talking to one of his friends? So here it is.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay? Nay? Neither? Lemme know? :p <3 x


End file.
